User talk:Nilleh
Welcome Hi, welcome to Empires & Allies Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Nilleh page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) template when in edit mode click on (Source code) then apply the table :) woolva 16:50, June 17, 2011 (UTC) goals if you check here i have just uploaded all goal images. or withing a little time half an hour say when you edit and click add photo you can type ( goal ) in search box it will list all. woolva 19:36, June 19, 2011 (UTC) alrighty =). Thanks. Government Buildings hi we are currently working on the best way forward with a table to show the collection rates as there different over all level 1 ect are not a set cost the cost can be between say 100 coins - 250 coins for level 1 it all depends on how many staff tents were working on best formula for it so its best not to input any data at the moment as its inaccurate and were also working on the different staff position tends costs for friends. also your payour increses as more friends tends your building which is y we would put between say 100- 250. its a very complex system and cant be done manually which is why were looking at zyngas formula from the .xml files. Thanks woolva 08:06, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I went ahead and put in what I know up to now, and may keep updating some..though if you figure it out at some point and change it feel free =). Nilleh 18:09, June 22, 2011 (UTC) iv done an update on just the Parliament i might not be 100% accurate but a friend is looking over it as this is what i got from the game settings. so if its right ill add to the other government pages. nice work your doin with the goals just notice on the new pages you create you miss to add the category ( Goals ) in Lol ty though User:woolva 23:23, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I noticed you updated the Parliament page. It looks good =). I've also seen you go back and edit all the categories in =P. For some reason I keep forgetting to do that bit. 23:33, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Goals as its such a huge feature id like to move the main series to a template which i already done but would you mind editing from http://empiresandallies.wikia.com/wiki/Template:GoalsMain ? or i can leave it untill all goals are finished with editing in the future then apply the template? let me know which one if so with the template then ill add it to goals page which then to edit it you will need that link above. this helps prevent alot of things with other users who may like to try and mess/ copy things User:woolva 01:58, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I can edit the template instead. I don't have anything to add right this moment, but when I do I'll keep it in mind ;) Nilleh 02:07, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ok sure thanks will add now just remember if cant find it link is just above :) User:woolva 02:20, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ok just for in case * http://empiresandallies.wikia.com/wiki/Template:GoalsMain for main series * http://empiresandallies.wikia.com/wiki/Template:GoalsEmbassySeries for embassy series * http://empiresandallies.wikia.com/wiki/Template:GoalsDragonWeek Dragon week goals User:woolva 02:24, June 24, 2011 (UTC) goal images i have added a category for goal images here > http://empiresandallies.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Goal_Icons for better access. User:woolva 11:06, June 24, 2011 (UTC) admin hey would you like to be an admin here? :) User:woolva 19:58, June 25, 2011 (UTC) It doesn't matter much, but sure I guess ;) Nilleh 20:45, June 25, 2011 (UTC)